The New Girl
by Kickloverforever14
Summary: This story is about a girl named Kim Crawford who moves every year to a new state with her mom because of her mothers job. but what happens when her mom gets a great job offer and packs up and moves during the middle of her sophmore year. Will she be able to make new friends fast or will she be the new loner girl? *Kick, Jace, Millie, and Keddie*
1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
I heard my alarm going off next to me. I stumble out of bed hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock. I can feel my feet getting colder and colder as i approach the dark fabric hanging off the rod against the wall and slide them over reviling the bright sunlight shine off my long blonde hair.

Mom: 'Kim honey get up. Your going to be late for your first day of school.' I heard my mom say from downstairs

Me: 'I'm up mom. Don't worry' I say as I look out my window

...the first day of school. That's always a joy to look forward too. Although I should be use to it by now with my mothers job. Every year we have to move. Every single year. With her kind of job she always gets a promotion and we end up moving when summer begins. Of course my dad doesn't get a say in this because he is not in the picture. He left when I was 4. I don't really like to talk about it that much and haven't told anyone the real story behind it all because I never get the chance to trust someone. But not this year. This year she decided to pack up and move the middle of my sophomore year of high school. This is great. Usually I get to make friends and keep them through that year of high school. But no not this time. I guess I shouldn't be mad. I mean this was a really good job offer she couldn't refuse. I just hate that we had to move during the middle of the school year. My mom said we get to stay here until I graduate from Seaford High but I guess we will have to see. I sigh one last time as I look out the window of my new life. I guess I should start getting ready. Don't want to be late for my first day at Seaford High. I quickly go to my closet and pick out a pair of white skinny jeans, a light purple tank top, and a half purple blue and grey crop top to go over it. Then I pick my favorite grey boots to go with it. I go in the bathroom and curl my hair into small curls and brush my teeth. I quickly grab my backpack and car keys and run downstairs.

Me: 'bye mom love you see you after school' I yelled grabbing an apple and running out the door

Mom: 'bye sweetie good luck on your first day' she said waving as I ran out the door

Luckily school doesn't start for twenty minutes and I only live 3 blocks away. As I step out of my car I work my way to the building. Here we go I thought. I pull open the doors to the high school walking inside. As I start walking through the building I hear kids start whispering things like 'she must be new' or 'dang she's hot' or 'look another new kid.' Great. These people already have their own little cliques. You've got the cheerleaders, the jocks, the nerds, the skaters, the goths, the wannabes, the 'rock stars', and the regular kids. But one group really catches my eye. A group of 4 boys and 3 girls, who I'm guessing is some of their girlfriends, over by the lockers.

The first boy is a short, kind of chubby African-American boy. He has braces and is wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans, and orange vans. He's standing with a rather small girl with a short black skirt, white tank top, and very stylish blue shoes and straight hair. Interesting fashion choice but looks cute on her.

The second boy is what looks like a Latino boy. He is wearing a purple under shirt with a black leather jacket over it, dark blue jeans and purple high tops. He stands with a much taller girl with long brown hair. She is wearing a cheerleading outfit with her hair pulled up and a blue bow to top it off.

The third boy is a scrawny, sort of pale boy. He is sitting on the bench next to the lockers holding one of the girls hand. He is wearing a yellow checkered shirt, jeans, and some nike shoes. The girl sitting next to him is really pretty, but she kind of seems nerdy but looks really sweet. She is wearing a pink shirt with a flower at the top by her right shoulder, a skirt, and pink flats with small curls just reaching her shoulders.

The last boy really caught my attention. He is leaning against the lockers. He is wearing an ocean blue colored shirt, sort of light/dark faded jeans, and white vans. Wow he is kind of cute. He has brown shaggy hair that is so adorable.

As I'm standing on the other side of the hallway staring at the group of teens laughing, the boy with the blue shirt and shaggy brown hair looks over at me slightly laughing and looks me straight in the eye. Oh no. His laugh fades into a small smile showing he has caught me staring. I give him a small smile and walk toward the attendance office not looking to the side as he stares at me. I walk up to the front desk to a lady in her mid 30's.

Me: 'umm excuse me I'm new and I was told to come here to get my schedule'

Lady: 'ahh yes you must be Kim Crawford. Pleasure to finally meet you.' She said with a smile

Me: 'yes I am today is my first day'

Lady: 'yes I have your schedule, books, and locker combination right here.' She says as she hands me a textbook and my schedule

Me: 'thank you' I say with a small smile trying to hide the fact that I don't want to be here

Lady: 'your welcome and please if you have any questions you know where to find me. Ohh and welcome to Seaford High' she said sweetly

Me: 'thanks' I say as I walk out of the office. I can see people staring at me. Knowing I am new to the school. I ignore all the stares, hold my books to my chest and look at my schedule to find out where my locker is. Locker 141 is my number. I look around to find my locker, when I see the boy in the blue with the shaggy hair staring at me again. I see him say something to all his friends as they all look toward me. I quickly look back to my paper and back up to find my locker. I see my locker in front of me and enter the combination as it flings open. I try pushing all of my textbooks into my locker when one of them falls to the ground. I lean down to pick it up when I see the boy from earlier. His shaggy brown hair a little messy and his beautiful brown eyes...wait what did I just say? I stand up straight and look him in the eyes.

Jack: 'Here. You dropped this' he said handing me my book. I went to grab it when our hands touched. Sparks. That's all I could say. I quickly took the book and set it in my locker.

Me: 'thanks.' I said not looking at him. But I could tell he was confused from his reaction peaking out of the corner of my eye.

Jack: 'Well anyway I'm jack' he said with a smile leaning against the locker next to mine holding out his hand.

Me: I studied his hand for a minute before shaking it and saying 'I'm Kim. I'm new today's my first day'

Jack: 'yeah I could tell. You looked a little lost.' He said while laughing in between speaking.

Me:'yeah just a little.' I said while closing my locker and looking at my schedule to find my first class. 'Well thanks for the help, jack was it?' I said looking at him trying to hide the fact that I really did know his name. How could I not with those adorable moles on each side of his cheeks not including the amazing hair...stop it kim your staring.

Jack: 'yup that's me!' He said smiling so big as his chocolate brown eyes sparkled making me melt in my shoes.

Me: 'well thanks anyway. See you around.' I say holding my books and walking toward my first class which I am guessing is to the right but who knows. I start to walk toward my class as I hear someone running up to me. I hear my name being called as I turn around to see jack running up to me. Well this is odd. What does he want?

Jack: 'Kim wait up! Hey why did you leave so fast we didn't get a chance to talk?' He said with a little concern and what seemed like hurt in his big brown eyes.

Me: 'umm talk about what? You don't know me it's only my first day.' I said trying to ignore the fact that I'm freaking out he chased after me.

Jack: 'I don't really know you but I want to know you. There is just something different about you than all the other girls here. And plus its your first day don't you want a friend?' He said with a big smile and a lot of "please say yes" in his eyes. Wow maybe he is different. It would be nice to get to know him.

Me: 'well I'm hoping that it's a good different but sure! I would love a friend.' I said smiling at him.

Jack: 'trust me it's a very good kind of different' he said smiling as we locked eyes for a few seconds before he grabbed my schedule out of my hand seeing what my first period is. 'No way we have first period together. Soo can I walk you to class? Or should I say our class!' He said smiling handing me my schedule.

Me: 'sure' I said smiling and slightly biting my lower lip. As we walked to class I could feel the heat coming off his hand as I felt the warm hand brush up against mine like he wanted to hold my hand but was to afraid to make a move. Probably because he barely knew me and because it was my first day. Oh please I must be dreaming. But I could already tell the rest of my high school experience at Seaford High School was going to be the best three years of my life. Lets just hope I get to stay long enough.


	2. Chapter 2

*The Next Day*

Kim's Pov.

I heard the beeping of my alarm clock go off as I hoped out of bed looking like a third grader on christmas morning. I don't really know why I was in such a good mood but ever since my first day at Seaford High things have just changed for me. Maybe it was the area, the school, the kids, or maybe even being around Jack all day since we have every single class together. I don't really know what it is about him but he makes me feel safe and feel important. I had just realized the time and figured I should probably get ready. I decided to look cute again today just for jack. But he won't know that. I put on a casual but cute white spaghetti strap dress that came to my knees and a long sleeve plain grey cover up over the dress that comes down to a little above the bottom of the dress, just because it gets cold in the rooms sometimes, and grey sandals to top it off. I placed my hair in small curls and put my make-up on. I went downstairs, said goodbye to my mom, and got in my car and headed to the school.

I walked in to see all my friends sitting/standing in the same spot as yesterday. Grace (Jerry's girlfriend I came to find out) saw me and waved me over to them. As soon as grace waved me over Jack turned around and had the cutest smile planted on his face. I walked over to them and opened my locker and put my books and lunch in my locker.

Me: "Hey guys!" I said as I hugged the girls and went and stood next to Jack.

As I was standing next to him, he snaked his hand across the middle part of my back, which sent sparks flying through my entire body, as he pulled me closer to him and whispered something in my ear.

Jack: "You look really cute today" he whispered while moving his hand down to the lower part of my back and kept it there as we stood by the lockers waiting for first period to start. I literally felt like I was going to melt in my shoes or possibly scream into a pillow. I looked him in the eyes and all I could do was smile and say "Thanks" We both starred at each other getting lost in one another's eyes, me feeling like there was no one but me and him left on the earth. We were brought back into reality when Grace started talking to me.

Grace: "So Kim, even though it's only your second day, how are you liking Seaford so far?" she said sitting on Jerry's lap with a smirk on her face, which meant she saw me and Jack's little moment. All I could do was laugh at her and reply.

Me: "Umm it's going really good I just hope I can stay here till I graduate. This place is starting to grow on me." I said looking at everyone I have already become friends and mostly looking at Jack. After that the 5 minute bell rang, which made us all slowly get up and go to our separate classes. As Jack and I walked to class together, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close into his body, making me fit perfectly into the side hug or whatever you want to call it. All I know is I am just to happy for words right now.

Jack: "So Kim are you ready for math?" He asked with a smile spread across his face and a questionable look to go with it.

Me: "yea I guess. As ready as I will ever be." I said as I placed my hand on his back not really knowing what to do in this situation as we walked into class and took our seats. I wondered to myself why he was being so happy and clingy today, hey not that I'm complaining. I wondered this for most of the day wanting to know the answer, and deciding that I would ask him about it at lunch.

*Skip to lunch time*

It was finally lunch time which meant there was only one more period till the day was over. Thank you! Most of the day was a blur as I tried to find to piece together why Jack was in such a good mood today. As I sat down with Jack at their regular table, I leaned over to ask him the question I have been wondering all day.

Me: "Hey Jack, can I ask you something?" I said whispering in his ear while everyone else was busy paying attention to their boyfriends.

Jack: "Sure what's up?" He said wondering what I was going to ask.

Me: "If you don't mind me asking, why are you in such a good mood? Not that it's a bad thing I just wanted to know, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to…Cause it's not really my business to ask in the first place I just thought I would…" I said rambling on until Jack interrupted me.

Jack: "Kim..." he said looking at me with a look that pretty much said umm your rambling on and on.

Me: "Sorry…" I said looking down and playing with thumbs when I felt someone intertwine their fingers with my hand under the table so the others didn't see it. I looked at the hand and followed it up to whoever's it belonged to. It was Jacks. He was just staring at me until finally spoke up.

Jack: "Kim it's fine. But to answer your question, I don't really know why I am in such a good mood. I think it has something to do with a girl that I have had in my head for a few days now." He said still holding onto my hand and looking me straight in the eyes.

Me: "Oh. That's cute who is she?" I said kind of having a little bit of disappointment in my eyes and especially my heart because he said a couple of days and I just met him yesterday so I knew it couldn't be me. But I still tried to act happy for him because he really was my best friend. He looked at me with a smile that could just warm your heart, and when he was about to say something, Kelsey spoke up.

Kelsey: "What are you to talking about that is so important?" she asked as we both looked at her and then back at each other.

Me and Jack: "Nothing." We both said at the same time. Which totally was not suspicious at all. Everyone just gave us this look like 'oh yeah sure.' We sat there all talking about the most random of things when Jerry said something that just made me completely flip.

Jerry: "Hey guys we should all hang out tonight!" he said looking at everyone wanting to do something as a group. Wow I can't believe I am already hanging out with people that I actually like and get to be around for the rest of high school. Everyone said ok as we tried to pick a place. We decided we would all go see the new movie "The Conjuring." I completely hate scary movies but as long as Jack was going I felt ok even though I still didn't find out who the girl was. I don't care because Jack was my best friend so that's all that matters. Just then Grace looked at me funny and tried mouthing something to me but I couldn't understand what she was saying, so to make it worse she spoke out and that's when things got awkward and bad.

Grace: "Umm are you guys holding hands under the table?" she asked noticing our hands were close and we hadn't brought them up all lunch period. I looked down and noticed that neither of us had stopped holding hands when Jack intertwined his in mine earlier at the beginning of lunch. I quickly let go of his hand and brought it up to the top of my head to move my bangs out of my eyes as my face started to turn red.

Me: "What no! Why would I hold hands with Jack, I just met him yesterday and besides I have a boyfriend…" Oh no. That's when I completely stopped talking. I could see their faces in shock as my eyes widened and I looked at Jack's face which fell strait down into a concerned and sad look. This is the first time I have ever seen him look so sad since I met him yesterday. Oh no…What did I just do?


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on kickin it The New Girl:

_Me: "What no! Why would I hold hands with Jack, I just met him yesterday and besides I have a boyfriend…" Oh no. That's when I completely stopped talking. I could see their faces in shock as my eyes widened and I looked at Jack's face which fell strait down into a concerned and sad look. This is the first time I have ever seen him look so sad since I met him yesterday. Oh no…What did I just do?_

Kim's POV:

Oh no. What just came out of my mouth…did I just say I have a boyfriend. Well now what am I suppose to say. Whatever I'm going to do I have to do it fast because they are all waiting for an explanation.

Grace, Julie, and Kelsey: "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!? WHO IS IT?"

Jerry: "Does he go to this school?"

Milton: "Of course not jerry I'm sure he goes to her old school."

Eddie: "Kim tell us who he is!"

I had absolutely no words. What was I suppose to say 'Oh I don't have a boyfriend I was just too embarrassed to tell you I was holding hands with jack under the table?' I don't think that will work. I've got to think of something fast. While I was being ambushed with all these questions I turned to see jack looking at me with a straight face wanting to know the answers to all the questions that were currently being thrown at me.

Me: "Umm…well you see…I…" and before I could finish my sentence Jack got up and left the cafeteria faster than a kid going home for the weekend. I didn't really know what the big deal was, he liked someone else right? He was just too confusing to read. Great now I have to explain this all tonight to him and hope he still isn't mad or sad or whatever he is right now.

Me: "Guys I don't have a boyfriend…I just said that because Jack and I were holding hands under the table but we didn't really mean to I guess. I don't know why I said that I guess I was just a little scared. Please don't hate me." I said with a sad face looking at all of my friends confused as ever.

Grace: "Kim were not mad at you"

Kelsey and Julie: "Yeah you don't have to be scared to like Jack"

Jerry: "Yeah Kim, we don't need to be a doctor to see that you guys both like each other."

Milton: (Face Palm) "I think what jerry is trying to say is if you like jack then go for it. Then we will finally all get to go on dates together without jack being a loner." He said smiling at me meaning I should go for it!"

Skip to right before the movie*

I looked at the clock and noticed I had an hour before the guys came to get me, since it would be easier just to car pull. I decided to look cute since I was going to finally tell Jack that I liked him as more than just a friend. I decided to put on a pink and white tank top, white jeans, and my tan combat boots and curled my hair then put makeup on. After I finished I heard a honk from the driveway and grabbed my house key and left. I ran outside to the car, got in and said hi to everyone but one person. Jack. Because he wasn't there.

Me: "Hey guys where's Jack?" I said a little sad in my voice

Jerry: "Umm I'm not sure we haven't talked to him since the whole thing at lunch…" the car was completely quiet till we got to the movie. Great I thought. I will be scared since I won't have jack here to hold onto. When we got there and started to get our tickets, Kelsey saw Jack walk in and nudged me. I turned around and smiled at Jack. But nothing. He just walked right past me and said hey to everyone. Ouch.

Grace: "alright everyone lets go see the movie!" she said pulling jerry's hand toward the chairs that were placed outside, since the movie was playing in the neighborhood. I have to admit it was a little chilly outside. Maybe I should have brought a jacket.

It was about half way through the movie and it wasn't going very good. Jerry and Grace were currently making out instead of watching the movie, Milton and Julie were too scared to watch so they went to the back row and played on the phone the entire time, and me…well you could say I was about to pee my pants. Jack was on the other side of Jerry and I was next to Grace. I finally was tired of me and Jack not speaking so I climbed over the seats and took a seat next to him.

Jack: "Kim what are you doing?" he said not taking his eyes off the screen.

Me: "Jack I wanted to talk to you about earlier at lunch today." I said still looking at him as he watched the movie on the big screen.

Jack: "There is nothing to talk about." He said starting to get a little mad as he threw the popcorn in his mouth.

Me: "Yes there is jack. Why did you leave when I said I had a boyfriend? You acted jealous."

Jack: "I left because I didn't want to hear you talk about your dumb boyfriend." He said now looking down at the ground.

Me: "But Jack that's just it. I don't have a boyfriend." I said as he turned his head to have his eyes look straight in mine with a sense of relief in his eyes. "I only said that because I was nervous the other guys would say something weird about us holding hands."

Jack: "Oh." He said looking at me smiling. "Well that's good to know" he said looking back at the screen blushing a little. I just smiled and crossed my arms to keep myself warm. "Kim you look cold, here take my jacket" he said taking off his jacket and handing it to me. I just smiled and pulled the warm sweatshirt over my head as I snuggled into my seat a little more scooting closer to jack to keep warm. He must have saw I was a little cold still because he took his right arm and wrapped it around my waist pulling me closer to him. All I could do was snuggle up to him and bury my head into his chest as he intertwined his fingers through mine and we sat there watching the rest of the movie.

When the movie was over we were all heading back to the car with Jack and I still holding hands. Jack pulled me next to him and whispered something into my ear.

Jack: "You want me to take you home?" he said as I quickly smiled and replied with a nod looking him in his beautiful chocolate eyes.

Me: "Hey guys I'm gonna get a ride from Jack." I said catching up to the others. As I hugged everyone and said I would see them tomorrow, I hugged Grace and she said something to me.

Grace: "Give me all the details tomorrow at school!" she said as she pulled away and winked at me. All I could do is laugh and run back over to Jack as we said goodbye to our friends.

*At the house*

When we got to the house Jack and I both walked up to the door. We both stood there in silence when he was the first to speak.

Jack: "I had a lot of fun tonight. We should do that more often" he said looking at me with a smile

Me: "Ya definitely! But next time we shouldn't pick a movie so scary" I said still a little scared

Jack: "I don't know the movie was ok. And don't worry whenever we go see a scary movie, I will always be there to protect you." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

Me: "Thanks Jack." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around my lower back and around my waist. We sat there for a little bit before I unlocked the door. I looked back over at him and he looked like he was going to say something else.

Jack: "I really did have a great time tonight Kim." He said as he took my hand in his and looked at me with soft eyes

Me: "I did too Jack" I said giving him a small smile trying not to freak out that we were holding hands AGAIN for the third time today and on top of that I really did enjoy the hug we just had.

He just looked at me with both soft eyes and started playing with my hand in his. What came next I didn't even expect. He took his open hand and placed it on my waist as he leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek.

Jack: As he softly let both hands fall back to his sides, he said "Goodnight Kim. See you tomorrow" he said smiling at me, he went to walk away as I said "Goodnight Jack." I couldn't really explain it but it felt like a million tiny butterflies in my stomach and the whole world stopped. The only thing I could think about was that kiss and the only question wandering through my mind was 'so does he like me or not' I asked myself before I drifted into a happy and peaceful sleep. All I knew is that I couldn't wait to see Jack tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

*The next day skipped to lunch*

The day has gone by really fast which is really a good thing. Most of the day I have been thinking about Jack and how he kissed me last night. Well on the cheek but still I wasn't complaining. And I am also excited about the fact that it's Friday! Right now I don't think I have any plans for the weekend besides finishing unpacking my room and soon will have to paint it. But I will save that for another weekend. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jerry saying something to me.

Jerry: 'Hello earth to Kim' he said waving his hand straight in my face. He's lucky if I was in a bad mood I would have flipped him.

Me: 'Hmm…what? Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention' I muttered staring at the slightly confused friends around the table

Kelsey: 'Kim are you ok? You have been spacey all day. Did you and Jack do something till late last night?' she asked raising one of her eyebrows with a smirk painted across her face

Me: 'What, no! I just have had a lot on my mind…that's all.' I said quickly dodging the question looking over at Jack blushing a small redish pink on his cheeks.

Milton: 'Ok well we were just talking about doing something tomorrow. What are your plans this weekend Kim?' he asked as everyone turned to me and smiled

Me: 'Uhh nothing I guess. What do you guys wanna do?'

Julie: 'Well we were thinking we all go to dinner as a group tonight, then we all have a big sleepover at Grace's house since her parents are gone for the weekend, and then umm….idk do you guys wanna like go bowling or go to the beach or something?' she asked looking for suggestions.

Grace: 'Ohhh! We should spend the day on the lake. My dad said we could use the boat and the 3 jet skies whenever we want! Us girls can even go shopping before we head out to the lake! Anybody up for that tomorrow?' she asked pretty much begging people to say yes

Everyone: 'sure!'

Jerry: 'So where should we go to dinner tonight?' he asked mostly looking at the girls

Grace, Julie, and Kelsey: 'Café Italia' they all said at the same time

Milton: 'Ok so we will all have to wear something a little dressy. Kim you are going to love that place. It's amazing!' he looked at me smiling

Kim: 'Great' I said trying to sound exited

*Bell rings for last period*

Jerry: 'So Jack and I will pick up Kim and Grace and Eddie you and Milton will pick up Kelsey and Julie! Girls be ready at 6:45 pm we will have reservations at 7.' He said as everyone latched onto their girlfriends/boyfriends and walked out of the cafeteria

Jack: 'Kim are you ok you haven't really said much today?' he said looking concerned hoping things weren't awkward because he kissed her last night on the cheek

Kim: 'Yeah I'm fine. Let's get to class.' I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward out class

*Skip to right before dinner*

I looked through my closet trying to find something somewhat nice to wear to dinner when I found the perfect dress to wear! I looked at the clock as it read 6:30. Wow I have to hurry. I made small curls in my hair, put on my make-up, my dress, and sandals. Right as I finished brushing my teeth I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my phone, keys, wallet, and opened the door to find Jack standing there in a dress shirt, jeans, and nice shoes. He just stood there as I locked the door behind me and turned to him.

Jack: 'wow Kim you look amazing' his mouth managed to move enough to say those words.

Kim: 'Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself' I said smiling as we made our way to the car

As soon as we picked Grace up, we were at the restaurant in no time. As we got out of the cars and met up with each other we all looking at how well we all looked. All the guys were wearing some kind of dress shirt, either jeans or dress pants, and nice shoes.

Kim's Dress: search?q=casual+pink+dress&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=8IRLUreEJ-iJ0AWapYGYAQ&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1152&bih=640&dpr=1#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=oqgGTs0CEQV54M%3A%3BuVRlYG6nNhCFgM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Forig%252F69% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F17882634-i-love-you-mommy-kurba-karylle-f an-fic-ilymkurba%3B480%3B668

Grace's Dress: search?q=casual+pink+dress&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=8IRLUreEJ-iJ0AWapYGYAQ&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1152&bih=640&dpr=1#q=purple+dress&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=mc0P2Fx0VSGeQM%3A%3BWTp1t2TyVwQeeM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252F_img%252FSDPRODUCTS%252F993117%252F1000% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fdresses%252Fcolor%252Fpurple-dresses%3B99 9%3B1666

Julie's Dress: search?q=casual+dresses&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=zIJLUpOzJcmWtQb7mIGYAg&sqi=2&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1152&bih=640&dpr=1#q=casual+white+dresses&spell=1&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=qbUTANYrcnMf7M%3A%3BY_BRGJT3fJvbhM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F06% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2013%252F06%252Fcute-casual-dresses-880%2 52F%3B600%3B929

Kelsey's Dress: search?q=casual+red+dress&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=1YhLUtm9KorBiQfS3oDQAQ&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1152&bih=661&dpr=1#q=red+dress&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=wRn9LvWqvpB2DM%3A%3B9Q3mS2Kjydm5PM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .net%252Fproductshots%252F0118%252F2831% %253F1345499094%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fshop%252Fdresses%252Fwrap-me-in-red-wine- dress%3B913%3B1304

Dinner was pretty fun we pretty much just talked about how long each one of them have been dating, which was awkward for Jack and I because we aren't dating, and how they all met and just fun things like that! It was so cute all the guys payed for their girlfriends and even though we aren't dating Jack payed for mine. So now I am confused as to if that was a date or not. But whatever I will talk to him about it later. Just as we walked out of the restaurant, I saw the girls whisper something to each other, all take their shoes off and run toward the beach as the guys rolled up their pants a little and kicked their shoes off at the edge of the beach and chased after their girlfriends. Jack and I stood there for a second in an awkward silence before I reached down to take my shoes off and run toward the beach looking back at a confused Jack.

Me: 'Well are you gonna stand their all night or are you coming?' I said smiling and laughing while dropping my shoes next to the others shoes and running toward the bottom of the beach. I looked down to were all my friends were and they were all either standing with their boyfriends, running from them, or kissing them. That's so cute. I started running down the little hill about to reach the bottom as I felt a strong arm rap itself around my tiny waist and swing me around. It was Jack. How did he…he must have caught up when I was starring at the others. All I could do was scream a little when he caught me off guard and then giggle as he twirled me around holding me with one arm. Wow he is strong. I continued giggling at him as I tried to pull some words out of my mouth.

Me: 'Jack put me down.' I said still giggling in between the words with a smile on my face. He went to set me down but then changed his mind and ran down to the water with his arm still around my waist.

Jack: 'Still want me to put you down?' he asked as he held me up

Me: 'Yes!' I giggled

Jack: 'Ok if you say so.' He said setting me down right as the cold ocean water made its way to the shore line coming into contact with my bare feet. The water was FREEZING! I screamed at how cold the water was.

Me: 'Never mind its cold!' I screamed jumping up a little finding myself wrap my arms around Jack's neck holding myself up as my legs dangled in the air just in front of Jack so my feet wouldn't get wet as he wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me over to where it wasn't wet. He carefully set me down as we looked in each other's eyes as if we were in our own little world. We heard slow music start playing as we looked over at our friends slow dancing and twirling their girlfriends. We looked back at each other not knowing what to do.

Jack: 'Wanna dance?' he asked with a hint of hope traveling throughout his voice

Me: 'Sure' I said smiling while slightly biting my lower lip. Man the things this boy does to me. I was brought out of thought when I felt Jack's hand slip into mine and his other hand trickle down to my waist pulling me close to him as I rested my hand on his shoulder.

Jack: 'So are you excited to be spending some time with the girls and us tonight?' he asked trying to start a conversation

Me: 'Umm yeah I think it will be fun. I'm really excited to go to the lake tomorrow!' I said putting a smile on my face

Jack: 'Yeah same here' he said staring me in the eyes. We danced like that for another second until he took our hands, brought them up to the back of his neck, and let go of my hand so both my hands were around the back of his neck and both his hands were on my waist as he slowly pulled me closer to him as we slowly moved our hips and feet in rhythm feeling the sand between our toes. Jack looked me in the eyes and was about to ask something.

Jack: 'Kim I was wondering if you would like to…' he began before we were cut off by our friends telling us it was time to go. We both looked at them as they motioned us to the car as they collected their shoes. I slowly brought my hands down his chest to about the top of his ribs and just slightly under his under arm on the sides of his body.

Me: 'Yes Jack what were you gonna ask me?' I asked looking him in the eyes pleading for him to continue on with the question.

Jack: 'Umm…we better get up there or they will come get us and drag us to the car' he laughed nervously slowly removing his hands from my waist. I just looked up at him slightly and removed my hands letting them fall to my sides as we walked over to get our shoes and got in the car. We started off to graces house as my eye lids started to become heavy and right before I fell asleep I felt my head rest on someone's shoulder.

*At Grace's house for the sleepover*

It still felt like I was asleep but I could hear the front door being unlocked and me being carried into the house as I heard a slight mutter of 'Just put her on the couch' as I was gently placed on the couch and heard several footsteps go upstairs. My guess is it was the girls and the guys going to change into their pajamas. I felt a warm blanket cover my entire body and all I remember before drifting off into a sleep was feeling a warm hand brush against my cheek and a small kiss planted on my forehead as I drifted off to the sound of someone laying on the ground in front of me and the warmth of a hand in mine.


	5. Chapter 5

*The next morning*

I woke up to the sound of footsteps running upstairs, slight screaming and my name being called…

Jack: 'Kim…Kim…' he whispered as he lightly brushed my hair out of my face.

Me: 'ughhh…' I lightly groaned as I buried my face more into my pillow and covered my face with the warm, soft blanket trying to escape the light peaking through the curtains in the living room. The blanket pulled down to my shoulders as someone sat on the couch slightly in front of me enough to not be touching me as I squinted my eyes and moaned.

Jack: 'Kim…it's time to get up. The girls want to go shopping before we head out to the lake.' He said slowly stroking my back making me fall asleep even more.

Me: 'mhmm…no I don't wanna get up.' I mumbled my voice a little groggy. I felt warm breathing next to my ear as jack whispered something to me making my stomach drop at how close he was.

Jack: 'pleaseee…for me?' he said in a very convincing voice. I smiled into my pillow as he leaned away seeing the smile on my face as he chuckled and began to tickle me to get me to wake up. I started giggling and squirming around on the couch as I tried to catch my breath. After a few more seconds of that he finally stopped when he saw I was wide awake. He stared me in the eyes as I playfully placed my hand on his face and softly pushed it away laughing at his goofy smile planted on his face as if he had won. All I could do now is place a small smile on my face as I fell back onto the blanket and rested my head on the pillow.

Jack: 'Oh no you don't…' was all he said before he got off the couch and picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the kitchen as I fought to get out of his grip and telling him to put me down. Once we got into the kitchen he has set me down by the table that had pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice lying out. Although half the food was gone. Everyone probably already ate while I was sleeping. I began to eat when Jack started to clean up and everyone appeared at the center of the kitchen.

Julie: 'Oh good Kim you're finally up! Now we can go get ready for shopping.' She said shrieking as I gave her a little look that pretty much had 'okay Julie a little too loud' written all over my face. As I finished my breakfast we all went upstairs to change, then met the guys downstairs. We were about to leave when the guys spoke up.

Eddie: So how long will you guys be gone shopping?' he asked with a hint of annoy in his voice.

Kelsey: 'We won't be gone long. We will be back in about an hour and then we will all get ready to leave. So don't be so whinny and try not to miss us too much.' She said as they all walked over to their boyfriends and gave them a quick kiss on the lips as Jack and I stood there awkwardly. We just looked at each other as the girls walked out the door.

Jack: 'Bye…' he said looking me in the eyes

Me: 'Bye…' I said smiling at him as the girls yelled at me to come on. I closed the door and walked to the car.

Jerry: 'Dude why don't you just ask Kim out already.' He said hitting jacks arm

Eddie: 'Yeah what are you waiting for?' he asked holding one eyebrow up

Milton: 'Jack they are right. We know you like Kim and we know she likes you so why don't you just ask her. We all saw you guys dancing on the beach last night and holding on to each other. Even the girls saw it and said they wanted you two together. When are you finally going to ask her out?' he asked looking at him with a straight face. All jack did was walk into the kitchen to finish the dishes as the guys just shrugged it off and went to help him.

*At the mall*

Grace: 'Ok Kim spill it. We know you like Jack and he likes you so why don't you guys just date already?' she said looking me in the eyes

Kelsey and Julie: 'Yeah!' they both said at the same time

Me: 'What are you guys talking about? Jack only likes me as a friend.' I said with a hint of sadness in my voice because yes I really did like him but I doubt he likes me likes me.

Julie: 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME! We can all see it. We see you guys flirting with each other around the halls and we saw you guys on the beach last night. You guys were so cute.' She said while the other girls nodded and agreed with her.

Me: 'Whatever guys let's just go find bathing suits before we are late and the guys get mad.' I said walking toward forever 21 first. After a while we finally all found our new bathing suits and also got some shorts and crop tops that we could wear over them until we got out in the water. I also got a new pair of aviators from kohl's; they had pink on the sides of them.

*Back at the house*

When we walked in we saw all the guys sitting in the living room waiting for us as they watched a movie.

Jerry: 'Finally you guys are back! Did you get a sexy bathing suit babe?' he asked walking up to grace trying to peek in the bag she was holding. As he tried to reach his hand in the bag she slapped his hand.

Grace: 'You will just have to see when we get out there now won't you.' She said smirking while rubbing her hands up and down his stomach trying to mess with him and she planted a kiss on his cheek and walked up stairs leaving an open mouthed jerry standing there frozen.

Jerry: 'Ah man I hate it when she does that to me.' He said as he put his head down and walked upstairs with the other guys as I followed them so I could go get changed and ready to go. After all the guys were changed and in the kitchen packing the lunch and everything we would need, us girls came downstairs to see the guys shocked while we came downstairs. We were all wearing somewhat short shorts and crop tops we had bought to go over our swimsuits until we actually were about to get in the water. All the guys just stood there practically drooling at the fact that the shorts were somewhat short and our crop tops came to about our belly buttons or a little under our belly buttons. What surprised me is that even Jack was drooling. Maybe the girls were right maybe he does like me like me. We just laughed at their faces as we all got in the car and headed to the lake.

*Out at the lake on the sand*

We really are having the best time. Well almost everyone. Jerry is only mad because he got pushed into the water by grace when she took her crop top off revealing her new bikini. I thought it was pretty funny. We were getting ready to go on the jet skies in about 5 minutes so I figured it was time to put on some sunscreen so I don't burn. I pulled off my shirt only to see Jack staring at me, well that is until I caught him staring then he looked away and blushed a little. I was wearing a strapless mint green top with mint green and pink polka dot bottoms, Grace was wearing a pink bikini, Kelsey had a red one, and Julie had a blue one. I started to put sunscreen on my legs and arms and wherever I could reach but I knew I needed someone to our some on my back and around the back of my shoulders.

Me: 'Can someone help me put sunscreen on my back?' I asked as everyone just looked at me and turned back to their boyfriends/girlfriends. Wow thanks guys feeling the love.

Jack: 'Here I'll help.' He said walking over to me and taking the sunscreen and started rubbing it on the back of my shoulders. I looked over at grace to see her smirking as she applied sunscreen to Jerry's back. I just rolled my eyes and looked away. I screamed and jumped a little at how cold the sunscreen was against my lower back.

Jack: 'Is it cold?' He asked chuckling in between words laughing at how silly I was being.

Me: 'YES!' I screamed a little squinting my eyes together as I tried to ignore how cold it was. I could feel jacks hands rubbing the sunscreen in as his hands traveled to the lower part of my back and rubbed the sunscreen in on the sides of my hips and traveling up to the top of my back which sent sparks flying through me and made my heart skip a beat.

Jack: 'There. All done.' He said handing me the bottle.

Me: 'Do you need me to put some on your back or do you got it?' I asked a hint of awkward in my voice.

Jack: 'Umm yeah sure that would help a lot.' He smiled as he turned his back to me and took his shirt off revealing his strong back muscles. Wow. I couldn't really think of words. As I began to spread the sunscreen on his shoulders and on his lower back I saw all the girls smirking at me as their boyfriends put sunscreen on their backs. I just ignored them and found that my hands were around his small but muscular waist as I quickly finished rubbing in the sunscreen. When I was finished he turned around to face me as his golden skin tone showed off his muscular body and amazing 6 pack. Stop it Kim you are starring. As we finished applying the sunscreen and us girls taking off our short shorts revealing the bottoms to our baiting suits we hopped on the jet skies to go for a little ride. We decided not to bring the boat out so we just brought the three jet skies instead. While Jerry and Grace hopped on there's and took off, Milton got on the next one with Julie wrapping her hands around his waist as they took off. I put my sunglasses on the top of my head as jack jumped on the jet ski telling me to get on. We say there for a second.

Jack: 'You know you're going to have to hold on to me so you don't fall off.' He said turning around and looking at me with his big brown chocolate eyes. I hesitated for a moment before slowly wrapping my arms around his waist slightly feeling my hands brush against his six pack as I buried my head into his neck as he chuckled and took off. After a while it started to get dark so we brought the jet skies back to the beach. When we got there we all say down on our towels to relax for a little bit. Jack sat down on his towel as he motioned me to come over toward him. As I walked over to see what he wanted I noticed him point to my towel and tell me to bring it over to where he was I drug it over there and was about to sit down when grace ran over to us.

Grace: 'Guys let me take a picture!' She said motioning at us two. As she got the camera ready, I walked behind Jack, sat down on my knees, and wrapped my arms around Jack's neck bringing my head close to his as he held both my hands that were dangling down by his chest. She snapped the picture and ran back over to Jerry to take more pics. I drug my towel over and laid it next to him as I crawled onto my towel and rested my head on his open arm scooting in closer to him. We say there for about 5 minutes and realized that we should all be getting home soon. Just as we all sat up to pack up our things and head out we saw fireworks start to go off. We all stood up and watched the fireworks. About 2 minutes into the fireworks Jack put his arm over my shoulder as I starred up at the beautiful fireworks. Just then Milton screamed something out to Jack.

Milton: 'Jack would you just ask her already!' He screamed as I looked at Jack who immediately looked me in the eyes.

Me: 'Jack what's he talking about? Is this about what you were going to ask me last night? Ask me what?' I asked questionably as I looked him in the eyes. I felt his hand drop from my shoulder as he held my hands in his and asked me something I never thought he would ask.

Jack: 'Kim I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tomorrow night?' He said with hope traveling through his eyes. All I could do was smile. Well answer him kim. Don't just stand there like an idiot I thought. I let go of his hands as they dropped to his sides and I moved both my hands to each side of his ribs just slightly under his under arm as I brought him closer to me. I slowly stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips passionately with all I had as butterflies felt like they were flying all around my stomach with the sound of fireworks still going off not only behind us but also in my mind and heart. He kissed back softly as he brought one hand up to the lower part of my back bringing me even closer to him and the other hand up to my face cupping my cheek. We pulled back slowly as we saw a flash come from in front of us. We both turn to see everyone cheering and grace with her camera. Wow did she really just take a picture of us kissing with fireworks behind us. I have to admit that is really cheesy but the picture was so cute.

Jack: 'So I take that as a yes?' He said smiling really big looking me in the eyes.

Me: 'Yes. 100% absolute yes I would love too.' I smiled ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he twirled me in the air holding me tight and close to him. And of course everyone cheered and grace took another picture of us in each other's arms. But I have to admit the pictures she took of us are really cute. The rest of the night was so amazing. But I am mostly excited because I am going on my first date with Jack tomorrow. I can't wait. I really am starting to think he is the one for me. But I guess we will wait and see how tomorrow goes.


	6. Chapter 6

*The next day around noon*

So my Saturday has been pretty boring. After the fireworks and Jack asking me out on our first official date that is in a few hours things have been pretty calm and boring. Us girls spent the night at Grace's again last night while the boys went home. It was pretty fun we just watched a bunch of girly movies and talked a lot about the guys. I am currently at home sitting on the couch watching Safe Haven. I love this movie so much! It's too cute. I'm quickly pulled out of my thoughts by my mom running into the room.

Mom: 'Kim honey I have to be at the hospital in a few hours so I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home till late tonight.' (Btw Kim's mom is a doctor. Forgot to mention that in Chapter 1…Sorry) She said as she left the room quickly and back up the stairs to do who knows what. I was pretty use to her not being here. I mean I know she loves her job but I just wish she was here more often. Before I knew it my eye lids started to go heavy and I was sound asleep in minutes.

*A few hours later*

KIM….KIM…..KIM….I heard someone keep screaming and shaking me. My eyes suddenly flew open to see my mom standing over me with a worried look on her face.

Mom: 'Kim you overslept if you don't start getting ready now you will be late when Jack gets here. Get up.' She said turning the TV off and rushing me up the stairs. I quickly took a very brief and short shower to make sure I had plenty of time to get dressed and do my hair and all that stuff before Jack got here. I quickly dried my hair off and curled it and put my make up on. As I finished putting my make up on I heard a car door shut and the door bell ring shortly after. Oh no. Jacks already here, but I'm not ready yet. I looked over at the clock and realized Jack was right on time. It was already 7 o'clock. Where did the time go?

Me: 'Mom can you get that it's Jack. I'm not ready yet, can you distract him?' I screamed as she quickly answered back

Mom: 'Honey I'm sorry I'm already late for work. I will let him in but I can't distract him. You will just have to hurry.' She said running into my room and kissing me on the head before going downstairs and letting Jack in.

Jack: 'Hi Mrs. Crawford I'm here to pick up Kim.' He said standing in a nice button down shirt, slacks, and dress shoes with his hair a little messy.

Mom: 'Hi Jack come on in. I'm sorry I would love to stay and talk but unfortunately I'm already late for work. Kim should be down in a minute.' She said rushing toward her car

Jack: 'Uhh…..Ok nice to meet you.' He said as she drove off and he shut the door.

As I quickly grabbed my dress out of my closet and put it on followed by my tan high heels, I grabbed my purse and ran out of my room into my bathroom. I quickly put on lip gloss and put on some perfume before heading for the stairs. I walked downstairs to see Jack starring at a picture of me as a baby with a man holding me. As my heels hit the wood floor Jack heard this and quickly turned around to look at me with the picture still in his hand. He just stood there with his mouth wide open trying to find the right words to say but they just wouldn't come out. I just laughed a little and looked down at my dress.

Kim's Dress: search?q=fancy+dinner+dresses&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=i5RUUtHlEaKyyAGyq4GQCA&sqi=2&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1152&bih=661&dpr=1#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=_5yydGYEiMCiLM%3A%3Bd99n9VJU4NSjqM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F%252Fi01. .com%252Fimg%252Fpb%252F916%252F512%252F474%252F47 4512916_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fproduct-gs%252F578108307%252F2013_woman_o ff_shoulder_fancy_ %3B800%3B800

Me: 'What is it too much?' I asked laughing a little looking back at him with my cheeks turning a little pink.

Jack: 'Uh…no not at all. You look amazing Kim.' He said smiling as I walked over to him smiling and took his hand with the picture in it. I lifted the picture up and the smile from my face dropped as I studied the picture. I couldn't believe my mom kept this stupid picture. Jack must have noticed my face because he immediately responded.

Jack: 'Kim…are you ok?' he asked looking down at me a little with concern in his eyes and voice. I didn't say anything. I just looked at the picture Jack was holding as anger flushed through my entire body. 'Hey….' He started as he lifted my chin to have my eyes meet at his as I tried to ignore the tingling feeling shoot through my entire body when he touched me. 'Kim…who is that in the picture with you?' he asked as I just shrugged it off not wanting to answer him.

Me: 'It's nobody important.' I said with hatred filling my voice as I took the picture from his hand and placed it faced down on the shelf not wanting to look at it anymore. I just looked back at him as he spoke up after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Jack: 'Well are we ready to go?' he asked smiling while he held out his hand. All I could do was smile at him and intertwine our fingers as we left the house hand in hand.

*A little while into the date*

We sat down at a table in Patrizio's and started talking about our lives before we knew each other and how Jack met the guys and everyone and why I came to Seaford in the first place. Before we knew it dinner was over and were walking out of the restaurant. We walked back to the car as we started to drive off in the opposite direction of my house.

Me: 'Um Jack…we just passed my street?' I said looking over at him confused as to where we were going.

Jack: 'I'm not taking you home yet…you don't have to be back till 9. It's only 7:45.' He said looking over at me smiling as I just shook my head and looked out the window trying to figure out where we were going. Before I knew it we were at the park about 5 minutes away from my house. I have heard this is a really cool park but haven't ever had time to check it out. As he opened the door for me I just got out and looked at him trying to figure out what we were doing here. I wasn't really sure what to do so I just took my high heels off and ran toward the swings as I sat down and he came and sat down next to me. After a few minutes of swinging I gave up and was the first to ask the question that was on my mind.

Me: 'Ok Jack I give up…what are we doing here?' I asked looking over at him

Jack: 'Come on follow me' he said getting off the swing and grabbing my hand. We started walking around the park to a small bushy area when we stopped in front of the bushes. I just looked at him with confusion all over my face and shrugged my shoulders.

Me: 'So you brought me all the way over here to look at a bush?' I said laughing and pointing at the bush. He just started walking toward the bush taking me with him. He looked around to see if there were people and pushed one of the bushes aside and placed a hand on the lower part of my back scooting me toward the little opening in the bushes. I walked in and saw a small pond and a large tree that sat right in front of the pond. To me I didn't even see the opening I just saw the tree and thought it was just a bunch of bushes and trees that haven't been touched in a while. I wonder if only Jack knows about this little place.

Me: 'Wow…this place is beautiful.' I said as I looked into the small pond to see the descending sun rise shin off the water and filling the little forest area with light.

Jack: 'I found this place when I was little…I was kicking a ball and it rolled into the bush and then I found this place and it's kind of been my little secret hide out from the world. I come here to clear my head and escape from the world.' He said sitting next to the tree and motioning me over to him. As I sat down we just watched the sun slowly set as he grabbed my hand and held it in his while I scooted closer to him and buried my head into the crock of his neck. We sat like that for a good 15 minutes before he softly spoke.

Jack: 'Kim can I ask you something?' he asked with a little hesitation in his voice.

Me: 'You can always ask me anything Jack.' I said looking up at him in the eyes to let him know I was serious about him. He just looked at me with concern in his eyes and looked down before speaking.

Jack: '…Who was that with you in the picture?' he asked very softly

No. This can't be happening. Why does everyone have to ask about him? I don't like to talk about it so why do people ask. All these questions ran through my mind as I sat up and let go of his hand looking into the water at my reflection settling on the still water.

Jack: 'Kim I'm sorry for asking you just looked kind of mad when you looked at the picture…You don't have to answer I just thought you might want to talk to someone…' he said looking at me with concern and sorrow in his eyes like he had done something he knew he shouldn't have.

Me: 'No Jack it's…it's fine I just don't really like to talk about it much…' I said looking down at my hands

Jack: 'No I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. That was my fault you don't have to tell me.' He said with a hint of sadness in him as he looked down as well. I looked over at him contemplating on whether I should tell him the whole story or not…

Me: 'Jack…' I said looking at him as he slowly lifted his face and looked me in the eyes like a puppy that just got in trouble. Maybe it would be good to get it off my shoulders if I told someone. I actually haven't told anyone this. Ever. Not even my mom knows and I pretty much tell her everything because she is the only person in my life I have ever relied on. Except now. Part of me is mad at her for having that picture out in the first place but part of me knows why she did it and can't be mad at her for that. She is really the only person I could ever tell anything to anyway because I was never in one place long enough to trust someone with half the stuff I have told her. That is until Jack came along. I feel like I have known him my entire life and can trust him with anything. That's partly why I can't tell him. But maybe I should, because for once in my life I can actually trust someone besides my mom. I was pulled out of my thoughts with Jack just staring at me waiting for an answer.

Jack: 'Yes Kim what is it?' he asked looking at me strange

Me: 'I think I can trust you well enough to tell you who was in the picture with me…' I said looking down before Jack cupped the side of my cheek making me look him straight in the eyes.

Jack: 'Kim…you know you can trust me with anything.' He told me looking me straight in the eyes giving me confidence and making myself trust him.

Me: 'The person that was in that picture with me was…'

**Sorry that I had to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I am going to write the rest of the story tomorrow and will definitely post it tomorrow as well. Please leave your comments and let me know how the story is going so far! Thanks guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I am so sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I have been having a pretty rough time. We just put our dog down on Wednesday and I haven't really been in the mood to write but I am doing a little better now and I really hope you guys are not mad at me for not updating. So here is the update. Hope you guys enjoy and leave your comments on how I did.**

*Last time on The New Girl*

…_.. But maybe I should, because for once in my life I can actually trust someone besides my mom. I was pulled out of my thoughts with Jack just staring at me waiting for an answer._

_Jack: 'Yes Kim what is it?' he asked looking at me strange_

_Me: 'I think I can trust you well enough to tell you who was in the picture with me…' I said looking down before Jack cupped the side of my cheek making me look him straight in the eyes._

_Jack: 'Kim…you know you can trust me with anything.' He told me looking me straight in the eyes giving me confidence and making myself trust him._

_Me: 'The person that was in that picture with me was…'_

LINEBREAK:

Me: 'The person that was in that picture with me was…' I began to say as I slowly got quieter. I just looked at him for a second thinking of how much I was risking in telling him. Who knows what could happen. I gathered my thought as I continued talking. 'Was my dad…' as soon as I said that his face became full of confusion and concern all at the same time.

Jack: 'wow…' was all he could say as it fell into an awkward silence before he spoke up again. 'If you don't mind me asking, where is your dad?' he asked with a curious face.

Me: 'Um…well he left when I was 3. He and my mom split up when I was 2 and after that he visited from time to time but after a while he just stopped coming to see me. I never really did find out why. My mom thinks it was her fault but I know that's not true. Everyone does things for a reason, but I don't really care what his reasons were. He made the choice of leaving me and my mom.' I said looking down in my lap as I talked about my no good father who left me.

Jack: 'When was the last time you heard from him?' he asked

Me: 'Last time I heard from him was 3 years ago. It was my 14th birthday and he called to tell me happy birthday and to tell me he loves me and why he left. But I didn't want to hear it. When I was little I didn't really understand why he left and why he wasn't coming home, but as I got older I just sort of figured it out myself. I always think back to that day and just replay in my mind what my father was thinking the day he left. Was he glad? Was he sad? Did he even think about how it would affect me? Sometimes I even ask myself what I did wrong. But then I think about it all in a different way and realize that it wasn't my fault or my mom's fault. He made the choice to leave us and he will live with that for the rest of his life.' I said looking at jack who was just full of concern.

Jack: 'Kim I'm so sorry. You know there are people you can talk to and they will help you figure this all out right?'

Me: 'That's just it Jack, I don't want anyone to know.' I said quickly looking at him with frustration and anger

Jack: 'Why? People can help you get over this?' he said trying to help

Me: 'Because I only tell people that I trust. Only my mom and one other person knows. And now you. You're lucky I even told you…no offence.' I said looking at him

Jack: 'What do you mean? Why don't you trust people? And who is the other person that knows?' he asked questioningly.

Me: 'It was someone from one of my old schools in Florida. I didn't really think much of it because I was 10 but I had made a friend and I felt like I could trust her and so I told her the whole story about my father and she pretty much told the entire school about how I was pathetic and how my father left because I was a wimp and that nobody loved me…' I said as my voice started to get shaky and my eyes became all blurry with water filling in them. I could hear as Jack sit up against the tall tree that sat beside the clear lake and pull me toward him with his knees bent up halfway near his chest as I sat in-between his propped up legs with my back up against his chest.

Jack: 'Kim its ok you don't have to say anything anymore if you don't want to.' He said whispering in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me toward him a little more closing the gap between us.

Me: 'That's the reason we moved again. This time it wasn't for my mom's job. It was because of my so called friend. Every day I think about what my life would be like if my dad hadn't left and if my mom wasn't a doctor. Would we still be a family? Would I have a father there to protect me when I really needed him? Would I have 2 loving parents instead of just 1?' I said as my voice was still a little shaky.

Jack: 'Kim….'

Me: 'It doesn't really now. What's done is done and I can't change the past even if I wanted to. And even on those days I think about how grateful I am that I have my mom and family that loves me for me. Because if none of this would have happened, I probably wouldn't have had the chance to meet you.' I said with a half smile looking up at Jack. All he could do was smile and hug me tighter. I pulled my head up and buried it in the crock of his neck snuggling into him even closer, if that was possible. He just laughed a little as I smiled into his neck.

Jack: 'Kim.'

Me: 'Yeah'

Jack: 'What that girl said isn't true. You are smart, beautiful, talented, headstrong, and lots of people love you. All our friends love you, your mom loves you, your whole family loves you and if your dad wasn't around to see how beautiful you have become then that is his fault. He missed out on an amazing girl.' He said lifting my head to meet his eyes as he smiled at me with warmth in those big brown eyes of his. I smiled back as we starred in each other's eyes. We sat like that for a few seconds before I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. We kissed for a few seconds before I pulled back and smiled

Me: 'Thank you Jack.' I said looking at him knowing I had everything I needed right here with me.

Jack: 'I better get you home on time. Don't wanna give a bad impression.' He said looking at his phone as we got up. We inner locked hands and walked back to his car. As soon as he dropped me off he kissed me goodnight as I walked upstairs to my room. Thinking about everything that has happened with my dad has just made me even more thankful to have Jack in my life. Even though my dad left and I only have my mom in my life, I wouldn't take back a single thing that has happened throughout my life. I'm glad my mom got this job in Seaford and I met all the amazing people in my life right now. Especially Jack. After what happened tonight with Jack and I on our date I know I can trust him with anything.


End file.
